


Trapped in Desire

by waitingforjudas



Series: Judas' Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Crying, Dean Winchester Actually Deals With Feelings, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Telepathy, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforjudas/pseuds/waitingforjudas
Summary: Dean just wants to piss.Written for Kinktober 2019 prompts: Watersports, Telepathy, and Crying.





	Trapped in Desire

**Author's Note:**

> See notes at end for more details on work. 
> 
> _Written for Kinktober 2019. Prompt list can be found at https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872._

Dean had to piss so fucking bad. 

_Keep holding it, Dean. _

“Cas,” Dean gritted out. “Just—just—let me—”

_Keep. Holding it. We’re in public, Dean. _

They were _not_ in public. They were in the Impala, parked in a field near the bunker, and there was nobody within five miles of them. And, frankly, if there _was_ somebody out there, driving out to a field in the middle of the night wouldn’t be enough to stop them, anyway. 

_Anybody could be here watching you, Dean. Right now. What were those robots you showed me the other day called again?_

“Drones,” Dean whispered. He was on the verge of tears, but that was what Cas was probably waiting for, really. For Dean to cry because he had to piss so badly, but his cock was hard enough that even trying to piss would be almost impossible. 

_Do you really want someone who’s flying a drone to capture, on video, just how desperate you are? They won’t know it’s because you need to urinate, Dean. They’ll think you’re a little whore. _

Dean whimpered. _I am,_ he thought. 

Cas’ façade cracked as he smiled, just slightly. _I know you are, Dean. Keep holding it._

He did, but Cas picked up a fucking bottle of water and handed it to him. 

“No, no, Cas—” _Please, keep going._

_Drink._

Hands shaking, Dean took the bottle and sipped from it slowly. 

_Faster, Dean._

Dean couldn’t help it anymore—he started crying. He started sobbing, gulping water, his bladder aching to the point of pain, his pelvic floor muscles starting to convulse and shudder with the tension exerted on them. 

_Finish the bottle. _

He drained it and threw it onto the floor the moment he did, leaning back to ease the pressure from his jeans off his bladder. 

He couldn’t stop crying. 

_Open your car door. Slowly. Wait until I say to get out._

Dean reached out and grabbed at the door handle. “Okay. Okay.” He pushed it open. “Okay.”

_Unzip your jeans and pull out your cock._

Dean sobbed with relief as he obeyed, finally getting to reduce the pressure on his bladder more significantly. “Thank fuck,” he hissed. 

_Wait. There._

Dean wouldn’t have moved, anyway. Not without Cas’ permission, explicitly given. 

_Good boy. _Cas got out of the car and circled around to Dean’s side, where he crouched in the grass. _How do you feel?_

“_Full_,” Dean bit out. 

_Do you feel how hard your cock is? How it’s throbbing? _

“Yes!”

_I’ll let you urinate for eight seconds. On my count, Dean._

“Yes, yes—yes, sir.”

_One._

Dean couldn’t get it to start. 

_Two. Three._

“Dammit—”

_Four. _

_“_Cas, I can’t—”

_Five. _

“Cas!”

_Six. Seven. _

A little spurt came out, and Dean relaxed. 

_Eight. Stop, Dean._

And then Dean really sobbed, gasping and crumpling and falling out of the car into Cas’ arms. 

“Shh,” Cas whispered. “Shh. You’re okay, Dean. That was so good. You can let it out. No more restrictions. Let it out.”

Dean cried into Cas’ trench coat, pissing all over the ground, his cock twitching every so often as he tried to stop but _couldn’t_—and he was still so fucking hard he wanted to scream. 

All he could do was sob into Cas’ arms. 

“Here— Shh, sweetheart. Are you finished urinating?”

Dean nodded and sniffled hard. 

Cas stroked a hand through his hair and cleaned Dean of his piss. “You’re okay. What’s your color, Dean?”

“Green.”

“Do you want to come or end it here?”

Dean tightened his grip on Cas’ clothes. “Jerk me off?”

“Of course, Dean.” Cas pulled Dean up further into his lap easily and wrapped one hand firmly around his cock. “Color?”

“Green.” Dean couldn’t stop crying, though—even now, even when it was more of silent weeping than outright sobbing like it had been. 

It felt good, though. Freeing. 

“Tell me if you need to stop.” Cas pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek and started jacking him, summoning up a handful of warm lube after a couple strokes. 

Dean relaxed into him, letting himself just float. Cas would always stop if he needed it. Cas knew him. He was safe. 

He drifted, body loose even as he came. 

_So beautiful, Dean. You did so well. Do you want to go to bed?_

Dean sighed, slow and easy, leaning into Cas. _Yes, sir._

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Dean and Cas are in a Dom/sub relationship where they have scenes to help Dean release emotions, specifically by crying. 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. 
> 
>   
_This work was inspired by @NihilistShiro's Kinktober prompt list, available here: https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872 _


End file.
